Forever
by Tatahhh
Summary: É impressionante como os olhos dessa rosada conseguem dizer tantas coisas pra mim... Mas o mais importante, é que eles me dizem que dessa vez é para sempre."


"Sakura..." disse Gaara, observando a rosada que tinha a cabeça deitada em seu peito.  
"Sim?" respondeu Sakura, olhando para Gaara  
"Tenho que te dizer... Algo..."  
Sakura sentou-se na cama e observou Gaara. Ele parecia alguém juntando coragem para falar algo, mesmo seus olhos verdes continuando tão frios para um observador desatento, a rosada sabia que isso era mera fachada. Havia muito, muito mais por trás daquele Kazekage; e ela tinha a sorte de ter o tempo que quisesse para desvendar todos os segredos do ruivo. Parecia até que tinha a eternidade....  
"Pode falar, Gaara-kun..."

I gotta tell you what I'm feeling inside  
_Eu queria te contar o que estou sentindo  
_  
I could lie to myself, but it's true  
_Eu poderia mentir para mim mesmo, mas é verdade.  
_  
There's no denying when I look in your eyes  
_Não há dúvidas quando olho nos seus olhos  
_  
Girl, I'm out of my head over you  
_Menina, estou com a cabeça em você._

Droga, porque aquilo tinha que ser tão difícil? Preferia muito mais tomar atitudes que comprovavam o que queria dizer, mas precisava falar o que estava sentindo. E sentia também que ela precisava ouvir aquilo. Tudo o que ele sempre quis foi alguém que o entendesse e que o aceitasse. E principalmente, que o amasse acima de tudo como Gaara, não como Kazekage. Quantas não foram as kuinochis que ele levara para a cama (ou melhor, que praticamente se jogaram em sua cama) por causa de sua posição política? Tantas, que o garoto já havia perdido as contas. Para ele essas garotas eram todas iguais: podiam ter corpos diferentes, usarem roupas diferentes, fantasias sexuais diferentes. Mas no fundo eram todas a mesma coisa e não passavam de mera diversão. Não, diversão não. Eram uma distração dos seus problemas e responsabilidades diárias de Kage. Não considerava errado, afinal, não estava obrigando ninguém a tirar a roupa. Mas então... então, ela entrou em sua vida quando ele não tinha _nada_ a perder. E _tudo_ mudou. Desde o começo, foi diferente com ela; não havia nenhum interesse em levá-la pra cama mas sim em algo muito mais importante, muito mais puro. E no momento, se tentasse, poderia mentir para si mesmo e para a rosada e dizer que seria apenas mais uma com quem dormia... Mas isso era uma mentira óbvia demais, ela não era apenas mais uma. O tempo que estavam juntos era uma prova irrevogável, mas o mais importante é que sentia isso quando encarava aqueles olhos, que no momento transpareciam curiosidade, provavelmente pela sua demora em dizer algo.

Ohhh, I see my future when I look in your eyes  
_Eu vejo meu futuro quando olho em seus olhos  
_  
It took your love to make my heart come alive  
_O seu amor faz meu coração viver  
_  
'Cause I lived my life believing all love is blind  
_Porque eu vivi minha vida acreditando que todo amor é cego  
_  
But everything about you is telling me this time it's  
_Mas tudo em você, está me dizendo que agora é..._

Ahhhh, aqueles olhos... Poderia ficar uma eternidade apenas olhando para eles. Possuíam um verde tão especial; eram tão intensos, mas ao mesmo tempo tão doces... Olhos que o atraíam como um brinquedo há muito esperado atraía uma criança. Ele simplesmente não conseguia desviar seus olhos dos dela. Poderia até mesmo dizer que via futuro quando olhava para eles, porquê não? Via um futuro muito próximo, em que seria feliz ao seu lado. Ao lado da pessoa que lhe mostrara o amor e consequentemente o que realmente era se sentir vivo. Essa sensação se fazia presente a cada manhã que acordava e via um borrão de cabelos rosados e sedosos no travesseiro ao seu lado, em cada passeio na vila em que ele, tímido como uma criança, pegava em sua mão e ela soltava um risinho divertido dizendo: "Não sabia que era tão tímido, Gaara-kun" e ele ficava tão vermelho quanto seu cabelo. Em cada sorriso que ela dava, em cada olhar trocado entre os dois que ultrapassava todos os limites do entendimento mútuo. E essa sensação era imensuravelmente melhor do que a que sentia matando pessoas, não havia nem como comparar. E esse mesmo amor o fazia perceber que uma vida só possuía sentido se nela houvesse amor, e se não houvesse, seria apenas mais uma existência. E então respirar tornaria-se apenas... um ato.

Forever, this time I know  
_Pra sempre, agora eu sei  
_  
And there's no doubt in my mind  
_E não tenho dúvidas em minha mente_

Forever, until my life is through  
_Pra sempre, até que minha vida tenha terminado_

Girl, I'll be loving you forever  
_Menina, eu te amarei pra sempre_

Não havia dúvidas, ela definitivamente estava em seu coração... Ela algo inegável e irreversível, e ele podia sentir que era para sempre. Em cada fibra de seu ser. Não havia dúvidas, não havia medo, havia apenas... Cumplicidade? Entendimento? Felicidade? Não sabia. Indefinível. Talvez fosse um misto de tudo isso... E algo mais. Era tão estranho se sentir assim... Ele, o ruivo frio que (teoricamente) era desprovido de sentimentos bons, o garoto psicopata que em um passado não tão distante assim sentia prazer ao matar, o Kazekage canalha que saía com todas as garotas da vila e as descartava como lixo. E essas mesmas pessoas da vila que lhe deram a alcunha carinhosa de 'canalha' mal puderam acreditar nas mudanças que se operaram em seu líder após a chegada da kunoichi de Konoha em Suna. Ou melhor, após a entrada de Sakura na vida de Gaara. Foi lenta, claro. Ele a evitava pelo ocorrido no exame chunnin e por não _sentir necessidade_ de se aproximar de estranhos. Ela não o enxergava por ainda pensar em Sasuke e por não _querer_ se aproximar de estranhos. Mas com o tempo que Sakura teria que passar em Suna, por estar em missão, era grande demais. E então a aproximação foi inevitável; mas ao mesmo tempo natural e espontânea. E o resultado é o que vemos agora: um Gaara extremamente nervoso e uma Sakura curiosa, mas ambos acreditando no amor novamente. E dessa vez, **pra sempre**.

I hear the echo of the promise I made  
_Eu ouço o eco da promessa que eu fiz_

When you're strong you can stand on your own  
_"Quando você é forte, pode seguir sozinho"_

But those words grow distant as I look at your face  
_Mas estas palavras soam distante quando olho pra você_

No, I don't wanna go it alone  
_Não, eu não quero seguir sozinho._

_  
_Gaara repentinamente se lembrou de um certo alguém lhe dizendo que o amor era a cura para os ferimentos da alma... É claro que ignorou essa sabedoria por muitos e muitos anos, até porque sua autora se fingiu de 'tia boazinha' para tentar matá-lo. Mas agora compreendia esse ensinamento como nunca. Era a pura verdade, ele estava ali, o amor, para comprovar isso. Amar apenas a si mesmo, lutar apenas para ter o prazer de tirar vidas, algumas inocentes e outras nem tanto, sendo sempre a presença de sangue a mais importante, e, principalmente, defender a idéia de que "os mais fortes são aqueles que são solitários, que não têm nenhum laço"... Não podia acreditar que já havia pensado assim um dia. Não podia acreditar que já pensara, já _quisera _seguir sozinho. Que besteira... Percebia agora olhando para sua cerejeira tão rosa o quão errado estava e como aquelas palavras soavam distantes. Podia ver em seus olhos, _novamente_ os olhos, que não seguiria sozinho. E nem queria. Nunca mais...

"Gaara-kun? Tudo bem?" – Sakura despertou-o de seus devaneios – "O que queria me dizer?"

"Aishiteru" – disse Gaara com uma voz rouca e quase inaudível, mas não para Sakura que entendeu por estarem muito... próximos.

A menina ficou sem palavras, afinal era a primeira vez que ele lhe dizia aquilo. Como aquela única palavra, tão clichê, parecia tão carregada de sentimentos? E como ela parecia abranger todas as coisas que deveriam ser ditas? Ela não entendia e não queria, apenas respondeu, entrelaçando seus dedos nos dele, antes de beijá-lo:

"Aishiteru... Itsumademo"

E nesse momento, Gaara teve a certeza de que ela era a pessoa certa. A pessoa com o nome de amor.

_And there's no doubt in my mind..._


End file.
